Użytkownik:Jaekihin/Lance2
(Sezon pierwszy) 18 (Sezon szósty) | dziedzictwo = Kubańskie | urodziny = 28 lipcaLet's Voltron 100th Podcast | krewni = Nienazwana matka Nienazwana babcia Marco (brat) Luis (brat) Veronica (siostra) | profil = Strażnik Ducha Wody Lance chce cały czas bawić się, nawet, gdy jest milion mili od udogodnień i rozrywek na Ziemi. Pełen zaufania i jeszcze pełniejszy samego siebie, Lance uważa, że jest najlepszym przyjacielem każdego, zwłaszcza, gdy są oni słodcy i kobietami. Choć jego pewność siebie góruje nad nim, to jest ona przydatna podczas walk z większymi i lepszymi przeciwnikami. | rola = *Czerwony Paladyn *Niebieski Paladyn (dawniej) *Pilot Kadet (dawniej) | przynależność = Drużyna Voltron Galaxy Garrison | statek = Niebieski Lew (dawniej) Czerwony Lew | status = Żyje | debiut = The Rise of Voltron | głos = Jeremy Shada (angielski) Mateusz Narloch (polski) }} Lance jest byłym kadetem pilotem w Galaxy Garrison, zaczynając jako kadet zajmujący się ładunkami, zanim został przydzielony do wyższej klasy po tym, jak Keith został wydalony. Jest jednym z Paladynów Voltrona, pilotującym zarówno Niebieskiego, jak i Czerwonego Lwa. Wygląd Normalnie Lance to chudy, starszy nastolatek o jasnobrązowej skórze, krótkich brązowych włosach, cienkich brwiach i niebieskich oczach. Pasemka na górze głowy Lance'a są bardzo krótkie i rozchodzą się na wszystkie strony, a te dłuższe leżą przy kościach policzkowych. Reszta włosów ledwie dosięga jego szyi. Dwa pasemka włosów wystają ponad jego głowę. Z Paladynów Drużyny Voltron, Lance jest trzecią z najwyższych osób. Gdy nie jest w zbroi, ubiera szarą bluzkę z niebieskimi akcentami. Na to zarzuca kurtkę z długim rękawem. Kurtka jest koloru brązowego, z ciemnymi i pomarańczowymi pasami, a kaptur ma biały odcień. Jego spodnie są niebieskie, nogawki ma włożone w jasne buty z szarymi i niebieskimi akcentami. Paladyn Strój Paladyna chłopaka wyglądem przypomina inne zbroje z jego drużyny. Jedyną różnicą na zbroi Strażnika Ducha Wody są niebieskie akcenty, które także pasują do koloru lwa Lance'a. Osobowość Niedojrzały, arogancki, konfrontacyjny i na pozór postrzegający życie jako wielką zabawę, Lance jest poszukiwaczem przygód, który uważa, że wygląda świetnie i jest lepszy od swoich rywali, wyobrażając sobie sukces pokonania Zarkona, choć jego wybryki często kończą się porażką. Jego humor jest raczej wulgarny, co zauważył, rzuca żarty, które często nie mają jakiegokolwiek sensu lub nie są zabawne, a jego osobość zmienia się, gdy w pobliżu są piękne kobiety, przez co zaraz zaczyna z nimi flirtować, starając się coś z tego wynieść. Jego skłonności do zguby we własnym ego sprawiają, że staje się łatwym obiektem do wykorzystania i manipulacji, co o mało nie doprowadziło do straty Niebieskiego Lwa. Jolwialna natura chłopaka oraz wielkie ego dyskansują go od obowiązku bycia Paladynem oraz zapomnienia na chwilę o sytuacji we wszechświecie. Często wdaje się w drobne kłótnie z Keith'em, którego uważa za swojego rywala lub uczestniczy w komicznych wybryków drużyny, takie jak odgłosy broni laserowej, czy też syreny "kosmicznej policji". Poza jego zarozumiałym zachowaniem, Lance cierpi na poczucie tęsknoty za swoim domem i jego rodziną. Przyznał, że podziwia swoich kolegów z drużyny, nawet Keith'a. To ukazuje, że chłopak nie jest do końca zabawny: ma wątpliwości, co do swojego miejsca w drużynie i otaczającego go świata, brakuje mu silnej motywacji do bycia Paladynem walczącym z potężnym wrogiem. Uważa się za "siódme koło u wozu"; jest to spowodowane egoistyczną naturą oraz ciągłą rywalizacją względem Keith'a. Ponieważ nie spełnia oczekiwań, w których jest postrzegany wysoko przez swoich rówieśników, stawia na brawurę. Choć często zachowuje się komicznie, jest spostrzegawczy i wyrozumiały, gdy koncentruje się na byciu Paladynem, potrafi zapamiętać kluczowe cele misji i zająć się otoczeniem, niż tak po prostu rzucić się do ataku, czego ryzykiem jest pojmanie. Lance to chłopak sympatyczny i towarzyski, który łatwo narazi się na niebezpieczeństwo, by chronić swoich przyjaciół. Wartość drużyny jest dla niego bardzo wysoka i udowadnia, że ma potencjał jako Paladyn - zostało to dostrzeżone przez Niebieskiego Lwa, dlatego stał się jego pilotem. Z biegiem czasu Lance dojrzewa, wraz z nim akceptacja wobec innych, "rywalizacji", stawia na pierwszym miejscu dobro wszystkich; ta zmiana charakteru powoduje akceptację ze strony Czerwonego Lwa, który wybrał go na swojego pilota. Umiejętności Sprzęt Oprócz pilotowania Niebieskiego Lwa, Lance wykorzystuje ten sprzęt: Określone umiejętności Walka Lance jest wykwalifikowanym strzelcem, najlepiej radzi sobie w walce na długi dystans. Było to uznane za rzecz, w której najlepiej sobie radzi, dopóki Bayard nie przyjął formy alteańskiego miecza. Chłopak z łatwością niszczy treningowe drony, ale zostaje wytrącony z równowagi przez Allurę, ponieważ nie jest przyzwyczajony do posługiwania się typ typem broni. Słabością chłopaka są walki na krótkie dystanse. Jego statystyki są trochę powyżej normy, a zwinność spośród pozostałych jest najwyższa. Lance udowadnia, że jest strategiem: jest spostrzegawczy i rozważny wobec otoczenia, potrafi improwizować plan działania i uświadomić sobie, kiedy potrzeba być ostrożnym i się ukryć. Jako pierwszy zasugerował zajęcie uwagi, by dotrzeć bezpiecznie do miejsca, w którym przetrzymywano Shiro. Pilotowanie Podczas pobytu w Galaxy Garrison, Lance był pilotem statków ładunkowych, dopóki nie został przeniesiony do klasy wyżej po tym, jak Keith został wydalony. To sprawiło, że Lance ma świetne umiejętności pilotażowe, które pozwalają mu na prowadzenie innych statków. Zapewniło mu to również miejsce wsród innych kadetów oraz stanie się Paladynem Niebieskiego Lwa: chłopakowi łatwiej steruje się kosmiczne maszyny, a więź z lwem jest tak silna, że słyszy jego myśli. Po zmianie w pilotowaniu lwów chłopakowi jest trudno obsługiwać Czerwonego Lwa, ale po jakimś czasie przyzwyczaja się do niego, jak i bycia prawym ramieniem Voltrona. Ciekawostki *Pełna nazwa Lance'a nie została ujawniona. *Oryginalnie Lance był uznawany za starszego nastolatka. Jeremy Shada, który podkłada głos Lance'owi, opisał, że wiek chłopaka to zaledwie 16 lat. W książce The Paladin's Handbook opublikowano informację, że Lance ma 17 lat, lecz nie zostało to podane przez kadrę. The Voltron Coalition Handbook przedstawia fabułę, która toczy się rok po powrocie Shiro na Ziemię, co czyni chłopaka osiemnastolatkiem pod koniec sezonu szóstego. *Gdy był w Galaxy Garrison, ze zwykłego pilota został przeniesiony do klasy wyżej po tym jak Keith, najlepszy pilot ze swojej klasy, został wydalony. Przez to Lance miał lepsze umiejętności pilotowania, co zapewniło mu miejsce wsród innych kadetów, ale nadal nie był tak doświadczony, jak piloci myśliwców. *Lauren Montgomery osobiście ogłosiła datę urodzin Lance'a. *Kiedy Lance wspominał o "Veradera" Beach (Varadero Beach) już w sezonie pierwszym, Jeremy Shada nie wiedział o tym, aż do późniejszych sesji nagrywania odcinków. Jego pochodzenie zostało podane w The Paladin's Handbook. *Dźwięk, jaki według Lance'a wydaje pistolet, to "POW, POW, POW!!". *Ulubioną potrawą Lance'a są bułki czosnkowe. *Joaquim Dos Santos powiedział, że jego ulubioną postacią jest Lance. *Ulubionym członkiem Tima Hedrick'a z Drużyny Voltron jest Lance. Kocha, jak głębokie jest ego chłopaka, w którym potajemnie myśli sobie "A co jeśli nie jestem najlepszym Paladynem?". *W rankingu wzrostów Corana od 1 do 5 (od najmniejszego do najwyższego), Lauren Montgomery potwierdziła fakt, że Lance jest "Trójką". *Lance wzorowany jest na postaci o tym samym imieniu z poprzednich serii Voltron. Dawny Lance jest wzorowany na postaci Isamu Kurogane z Beast King GoLion. Przypisy Nawigacja en:Lance